rwby_tales_of_haven_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Briar
Appearance Crim has a... innocent look about her. She is a petite girl, standing at 5'4 and has a relatively small build with not much muscle. She, like her brother, is of German descent and has pale skin. She has short, shoulder length white-gold hair. She has a heart shaped face, an upturned nose, and plump, red lips. She has almond shaped blue eyes and thin eyebrows. Crim has a distinct style. She has a red, lace up corset that hugs her tiny frame and black leather shorts with fishnet stockings. She has black ribbons that lace up her wrists, and a gold pendant rests on her neck. She has red leather boots that go up to her knees, and has a red headband with a bow. Personality Crim, in one word, is jaded. She's seen the horrors of the world and has unfortunately become accustomed to them. She has had a rough childhood, being hated by the world for something she cannot control. She's had a steady flow of negative experiences in life, and it has resulted in indifference towards other people than the White Fang. Crim is heartless, but only because she cared too much once upon a time. She's skeptical and cynical, never trusting anyone but the Fang. She believes that humans are naturally born evil, and there is no good in this world, only survival. Semblance | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Sweet Dreams-Crimson is literally a nightmare. She has the power to connect with people when they're asleep and invade their dreams. She can hold conversations with people while they're dreaming, or terrorize their sleep with nightmares. Her Semblance only works if she's touched the person physically before and they are asleep. Weapon Needle- Crim's weapon is a smallsword, a 17th Century thin, long, and light sword that evolved out of her rapier. The sword then breaks apart into two smaller ones that can be held in both of Crim's hands. Then it transforms into small handguns. The gun has her design on it: red, black, and dark blue. Biography Crimson Martin was born to a middle class family in Menagerie, and their whole family was faunus. She had a pretty good childhood, until she was 3 and Ali was born. The only human in their family. At first the pair were fine with each other, and got along great! Then her family moved to Mistral and she got bullied at school. She became very jealous of her little brother, who's school environment was safe and loving. Crumb began to resent her little brother, and that spurned hatred towards him. Eventually, she heard of the peaceful White Fang and hoped to join and make the world a better place for faunus. But as the protests weren't working, the White Fang grew... violent and bloodthirsty. Crim, fed up with Ali and the racism, recruited one of her friends to help her try and kill him. They didn't succeed, as another huntress named Miele Blu, who later went onto becoming Amari Vasquez's girlfriend, saved Ali's life. Severely hurt, she ran away from home, and stayed with the White Fang after. But now, after hearing her brother is now at Haven, Crim thinks it's a good time for revenge...